IMAGINE
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Ella le odía, almenos eso es lo que todos creen. cual será su sorpresa al descubrir que, de una forma extraña, el le correspone. para A Beatle Contest.


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Imagine.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Livia Scofield Miller  
**Pareja: **Leah/Jacob  
**Número de palabras: **  
**Rating/Advertencias: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama si. La historia contiene lemon, aunque no es muy explícito.

**IMAGINE**

_Imagine no possessions_

Nadie podía imaginarse los sentimientos que invadían su cuerpo y su corazón. Se esforzaba mucho en ocultárselo a sus compañeros, y parecía que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano. Funcionaba. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Él no se había dado cuenta. No sabía que le amaba. Aunque, en parte, le gustaba que no lo supiera, así, las cosas serían más fáciles, sobre todo después de lo sucedido hacía ya pocos meses.

Si. Al fin se había enamorado de nuevo, pero otra vez de la persona equivocada. "Como me puede pasar dos veces lo mismo?" pensaba. Se había vuelto a enamorar, y el chico se había imprimado, como ya le había pasado con Sam.

Como un día más, Leah Clearwater, salió de su casa al amanecer y fue dando un paseo hacia la playa. Se quitó la ropa, la dejó bajo un árbol que había cerca de la orilla, bien doblada, y fue con calma hacia el agua.

Bañarse en el mar, desnuda, siempre lograba relajarla y hacerle olvidar sus sentimientos. Olvidarle a él. Pero cuando volvía a la orilla y se vestía, la realidad le azotaba con la fuerza de un puñetazo y volvía a entristecerse.

Si, era fría y distante, pero eso solo lo hacia en un fuerte intento de no sucumbir a sus deseos y lanzarse al cuello de Jacob, que era lo que deseaba y ansiaba desde hacía ya un año. Desde que ella y su hermano Seth se unieron a la manada.

Fingía no sentir nada, pero cuando le veía salir de fase, desnudo, sentía una ardiente llama encenderse en su interior. Momento en el que debía volver a reunir todas sus fuerzas para que ningún otro miembro de la manada descubriera su secreto. Estaba enamorada de Jacob Black.

El sol terminó su camino, cerniéndose sobre ella. No salió del agua, a pesar de que había llegado de volver a casa. No quería marcharse y volver a pensar en sus sentimientos. No quería encontrarse en él.

Una hora más pasó antes de que se decidiera a salir del agua. Fue hacia donde había dejado su ropa, con la intención de vestirse, pero no pudo. Se quedó paralizada con los shorts en sus manos. Un chico estaba a poco más de tres metros de ella. No le había visto, porque había estado escondido detrás de uno de lo grandes árboles que invadían la reserva. Ahora, se acercaba lentamente a ella.

No se vistió. No al momento. Jacob ya la había visto varias veces desnuda, así que cerró los ojos y se imaginó que era uno de esos momentos. Fingía no sentir el calor en su cuerpo y el deseo de rasgarle la ropa y acariciar su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo.

- Que haces aquí? – dijo cuando ya se hubo vestido.

- No podía dormir y vine dando un paseo.

- Yo también. – dijo alzando la vista y mirando a Jacob a los ojos, lo que fue mala idea. Se puso a temblar al momento.

- Que te pasa, Leah? – sintió la mano de Jacob acariciar el suyo, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

- Desde cuanto te preocupa lo que me pase? – se separó al momento de él. No por rechazo, sino por que no quería que notara que se había puesto a temblar.

- Perdona. Me preocupé. No es normal que una persona venga a bañarse desnuda de noche. – dijo clavando la vista en ella, que ahora no se atrevía a mirarle.

- Mucha gente se baña desnuda. Y si no quiero que me vean, tengo que venir antes del amanecer.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda topó contra el tronco de un árbol. No se había dado cuenta porque, en todo momento, Jacob había ido avanzando hacia ella.

- Leah, estás muy rara últimamente.

- Por?

- Ya no eres tan borde. No conmigo.

- Eso es porque no nos vemos. – dijo sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

- Lo se.

- Te pasas la vida en casa de esos… - no terminó de hablar. Sabía lo molesto que se ponía Jacob cuando hablaba mal de los Cullen, ya que ello incluía a la pequeña híbrida. – Vampiros.

- Habla claro, Leah.

- Te pasas la vida en casa de esos apestosos chupasangres, como si ya no te importara la manada. Tú manada. Tus amigos, y yo. No pienso volver nunca a unirme a la manada de Sam, que es lo que pretendes. Me oyes? NUNCA.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando, también con los ojos bien abiertos, a Leah, que respiraba con agitación después de soltar su discurso, repleto de ira y dolor.

- No voy a unirme a la manada de Sam. Y ya sabes porque paso tanto tiempo en casa de los Cullen.

- Si, por eso.

- Eso tiene un nombre.

- No pienso decirlo. – dijo Leah con energía. – Ni siquiera quiero seguir hablando de éste tema. – sentenció.

Miró por última vez a Jacob y echó a correr por la arena, en dirección a su casa. Sentía con claridad que Jacob le estaba siguiendo. Pero ella, aun en su forma humana, seguía siendo más rápida que Jacob. Era la más rápida de todos.

Se quedó sorprendida cuando un fuerte peso cayó sobre su espalda y la hizo caer de cara al suelo.

- SALTE DE ENCIMA. – gritó.

- No. Ahora empiezo a entenderte un poco. – dijo Jacob, que estaba tumbado sobre la espalda de Leah. – Tienes miedo.

- Yo? Miedo? Esa cría ha logrado que perdieras el poco juicio que te quedaba. – dijo sintiendo como Jacob sujetaba sus brazos a su espalda.

- No digas eso. No hables mal de Nessie.

- Reconócelo. Antes tampoco es que fueras un lumbreras, pero…

Jacob apretó el agarre y Leah ahogó un grito apoyando el rostro en el suelo. Jacob se levantó de encima de ella, la puso de espaldas al suelo y volvió a ponerse a horcajadas, ésta vez sobre su cintura.

- Cállate.

- No querías que hablara? Pues estoy hablando. Te ha sorbido los sesos.

Jacob acercó su rostro al de Leah y, de repente, chocó sus labios contra los labios de Leah, que le recibieron con sorpresa.

Intentó quitarse a Jacob de encima, pero no consiguió moverle. EL chico movía sus labios con ansiedad sobre los suyos, y decidió dejarse llevar. Había llegado el momento que tantas veces había soñado.

Le parecía estar soñando, pero aun así decidió aprovechar el momento, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. Sintiendo su dulce aliento, sus suaves labios, su juguetona lengua rozar la suya.

- Porque no me lo has dicho nunca? – dijo Jacob, sin dejar de besarle.

- Podríamos decir, que soy una soñadora. – dijo.

Jacob abandonó sus labios y pegó su frente a la de la chica, que respiraba agitadamente.

- Desde cuando te gustan los Beatles? – preguntó Jacob al reconocer la frase.

- Si me conocieras un poco, sabrías que Imagine es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Jacob se apartó de Leah y se sentó a su lado. Leah le miró y le imitó. Se tomó la libertad de acariciar su brazo. Jacob no se apartó, que era lo que ella esperaba, pero tampoco reaccionó ante tal gesto.

- Leah, esto no puede ser.

- Lo se.

- No puedo apartarme de ella. No puedo traicionarla.

_- Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can, No need for greed or hunger, A brotherhood of man, Imagine all the people, Sharing all the world._

- No sabía que supieras cantar. – susurró Jacob, mirando a Leah con una sonrisa.

Ella seguía acariciando el brazo de Jacob, llorando en silencio.

- Eso no es lo importante, Jacob. Fíjate en la letra. – se puso en pie y se apartó un par de pasos de él. – Tú no eres posesión de nadie, y menos de ella. Apenas tiene un año.

- Mi corazón no podrá latir nunca por otra persona.

- El mío tampoco. Ya no. – murmuró. – Adiós.

Leah dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casa. Ésta vez, Jacob no le siguió.

Todos seguían durmiendo. Incluso se podían oír los ronquidos de su hermano Seth, coreados por los de Charlie, la pareja de su madre y abuelo de… ni siquiera quería pensar en ella. Le dolía que Jacob se sintiera tan dependiente de ella.

No quería volver a la cama. No iba a poder dormir, y no quería estarse ahí, sin hacer nada. Con ello solo conseguiría darle vueltas a la cabeza y sufrir más, sobre todo a partir de ese momento, que había probado los besos de Jacob. Esos ardientes, suaves, dulces, delicados y perfectos labios.

- Mierda! – exclamó, llevándose las manos al rostro.

- Que pasa? – Seth apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio, restregándose los ojos repletos de legañas.

- Nada.

- Y que hace Jacob en el porche?

- Que? – Leah fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia el porche. Como su hermano había dicho, estaba sentado en uno de los escalones. – Porque no se larga?

- Que pasa, Leah?

- Nada. Me voy a dar una vuelta. – dijo echando a correr.

Salió del dormitorio y salió de la casa. Jacob se puso en pie en cuanto Leah salió de la casa, le tendió su mano y Leah, tras dudar unos segundos, la tomó. Seth estaba en a puerta de la casa, mirando a su amigo y a su hermana. Se quedó alucinado al ver a los dos cogidos de la mano, cuando no podían estar más de cinco minutos sin discutir.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Jacob cuando estaban cerca de los límites de la reserva.

- En que?

- En todo lo que me has dicho. – se detuvieron cerca de una zona frondosa, con varios matorrales. Allí nadie podría verles.

- Jacob yo… - respiró hondo y decidió confesar la verdad. "Tal vez así no sufra tanto a partir de ahora." – estoy celosa de Renesmee.

- Porque?

- Porque me gustaría ser yo quien recibiera tu atención.

Aun seguían cogidos de la mano y sintió los labios besar el dorso de su mano.

- Cántame un poco.

- Que? – exclamó Leah, mirando sorprendida a Jacob, que la miraba mientras reprimía la risa.

- Cántame un poco de tu canción favorita.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Cántame un poco, por favor. – alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven, que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Jacob se puso de rodillas, Leah carraspeó, aclarándose la voz, y cantó.

_- Imagine there's no Heaven. _

Jacob puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la fue tumbando en el suelo.

_- It's easy if you try._

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Leah y empezó a levantar, lentamente, su camiseta.

_- No hell below us._

Empezó a besar su tripa. Leah se quedó en silencio, abrió los ojos y miró a Jacob, que sonrió y le animó a continuar.

_- Above us only sky._

Leah cerró los ojos, cantando de nuevo, sonriendo mientras sentía los labios de Jacob recorrer sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cintura.

_- Imagine all the people._

Jacob se quitó la camiseta y empezó a bajar los pantalones de la chica, que había empezado a temblar, sintiendo como estaba llegando el momento. El momento que más deseaba, pero que a su vez le aterraba.

_- Living for today._

- Vivamos el hoy. – dijo Jacob, bajando con delicadeza los pantalones de la chica.

Leah abrió los ojos y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Jacob.

- Te quiero. – dijo entre jadeos, sintiendo a Jacob dentro de ella.

Jacob no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Ella sabía que no la amaba, y eso nunca iba a suceder. Por una parte, le dolía, pero por otra parte, le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era lo que sentía. Lo que Jacob le estaba haciendo.

- Yo también. – terminó diciendo, empezando a moverse aun más deprisa.

Entrando en Leah a más velocidad, oyendo como gemía ante lo que le estaba haciendo.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Leah había dado en el clavo al decir que debían vivir el día a día.

Estaba empezando sentir un placer que nunca creyó poder sentir con nadie. Estaba excitado y no podía detenerse. Necesitaba sentir la humedad de Leah, el calor de su cuerpo, esos sonidos tan sensuales que salían de sus labios.

Leah movía cada vez más deprisa sus caderas, intentando sentir aun más dentro de ella a Jacob. Sentía que pronto todo iba a terminar y, por los gemidos de su amado, él también.

Jacob miró su reloj y se volvió hacia Leah, que se había quedado dormida a su lado. Había prometido a Renesmee ir a cenar con ella, y se estaba acercando el momento.

Se sintió culpable por lo que había echo hacía una hora con Leah, dos veces, pero cuando la vio dormir, tan tranquila, sonrió.

No, no se arrepentía, porque había sido una experiencia que nunca iba a olvidar. Acarició la tripa de Leah, dibujando círculos en su vientre, subiendo hacia sus pechos.

Leah sonrió y abrió los ojos.

- Leah, yo… te…

- Tienes que irte. – terminó la frase. Jacob asintió y se incorporó. – Lo entiendo.

- Lo siento.

- Jacob, soy mayorcita. – Leah se sentó y empezó a recoger la ropa que tenía alrededor. – Se que nunca vas a poder amarme, y no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima.

- Nunca haría eso.

- Lo se. Lo que quiero decir es… gracias por éste día tan maravilloso. Nunca voy a olvidarlo.

Jacob se acercó a ella y besó brevemente sus labios. Se puso en pie y se vistió, aunque no se marchó. Se quedó mirando a Leah mientras ésta también se vestía.

- Quieres venir? Renesmee suele preguntar por ti.

- Ah si? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si.

- Dile que algún día iré, pero aun no.

Volvieron a cogerse de la mano, se abrazaron y volvieron a la reserva, separados por un par de metros.

Leah sabía que, aunque pasaran dos, cinco o diez años, nunca iba a poder olvidar eso tan bonito que había sentido por Jacob.

- Living for today. – se dijo para si misma antes de entrar en su casa, donde le esperaba un largo interrogatorio por parte de su hermano.

…**.**

**Hola!**

**Que tal?**

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Espero que no os haya disgustado mucho. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
